1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for capturing a digital image and, more particularly, to a system for capturing digital images of photo identification cards such as driver's licenses, passports, and other similar identity cards and documents.
2. Statement of the Problem
A need exists in many businesses to capture and store in a database a high quality digital image of a photo identity card such as a driver's license or passport of an individual. For example, in the gaming and casino businesses, it is desirable to provide gaming managers and pit crews with an image on a computer monitor of a player involved in a particular game. This provides immediate customer identification, signature verification, and other personal information.
In some situations, a need exists for generating an individual's likeness in a captured likeness image since the identification card may not carry a photo.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention provides a solution to the needs set forth above by providing a digital image capture system for photo identification cards such as a drivers license or identity card typically bearing the photo and signature of an individual and storing a high quality digital image of the card. The system must be secure and prevent others from making copies of the card. Rather, only digital images of the card will be displayed for users of the system to verify identity, signature, and other personal information. The card can include any credit card-sized drivers license, credit card, identity card, or other document such as a passport. The present invention also generates and stores a captured digital likeness image of a person when the person's card does not have a photo on it.